


Under Fiery London Skies

by D4tD (dance4thedead), WereCamel



Series: Under Fiery London Skies and other Faoxy rendez-vouses [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/D4tD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereCamel/pseuds/WereCamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of Season One, Ronald is out on another reap when he encounters Claude Faustus, demon butler of the Trancy Household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WC: This will be in the form of an RP that I am currently writing with dance4thedead. Will include bondage, exhibitionism, smut, etc.
> 
> Featuring WereCamel as Ron and D4tD as Claude.

* * *

 

Angels were tricky things. Fallen angels were even worse. Bringers of death and destruction, they caused havoc for the shinigami wherever they went.

Ronald, along with the other Dispatch officers, had been sent out to collect the souls of those that succumbed to the flames currently consuming the city. Cinematic Records were flying into the skies at a fast pace, and it was hard for him to keep track of them all. And towering over the carnage was, of course, an angel. Only they would attempt to torch an entire city to wipe out the 'sin' present there.

Suddenly he caught scent of the enemy and jumped down, scythe at the ready to battle the demon. He recognized this one. Contracted to Trancy, the Trancy young earl who had a whole pack of demons down at his manor.

"'Ey, demon! Wha' do y' think you're doin' skulkin' around here? This souls ain't here for y' t' devour!"

A smirk flashed across the demon's face. London burning to the ground, a blue ring in his breast pocket, and a feisty blond on his way home: Today was a good day.

"I am merely here for the show," the spider demon replied. A set of gold plated knives lined the interior of his tailcoat, but he preferred to settle matters with less barbarity than certain butlers did.

He waited even so calmly for the reaper to approach him before roughly yanking Ronald from his lawn mower by the waist. His gloved hand moved to the base of Ronald's neck, where his hair grew out black and sleek. The demon positioned him so the reaper was forced to look out the entrance the deserted cobbled alley, to where men and women ran through the burning street in terror. "Is it not spectacular?"

Ronald struggled, trying to free himself from the demon's grasp. As much as he hated to admit it, he was powerless without his lawnmower, as he didn't carry any other weapons nor would they have done any good against the demon.

"Get offa me! This isn' happenin' for your eentertainmen', demon, an' it doesn' concern y'! All we see this as is more paperwork an' overtime for us t' do, so no, it's no' 'spectacular'!" He snapped. He was moving as much as he could trying desperately to get free and get back to his scythe. At least then he'd have some sort of defense against the demon.

He was forced to watch as the mortals fled the scene, many women accompanied by children. Among them he could see his two superiors, William and Grell. If he called out to them, would they be able to hear?

"Now, now, reaper. You cannot be so eager to return to your work. We both know that would be a lie." The demon set his chin in the crook of Ronald's neck, pressing his body against his. He felt the reaper stiffen at the contact. "Just take a look at yourself. Non-regulation death scythe. Custom frames hiding those lovely green eyes. Shirt unbuttoned just the right amount to declare that even though you may stand on the side of good, you want so much to be  _bad_." The last words came out as a whisper behind the blond's ear. "Tell me that I'm wrong."

"Whether or no I wan' t', I have work t' do, an' you're interferin' with tha'." He tried to jerk his body away, looking down at where his superiors were, praying that one of them would look up and notice his predicament. Maybe then they'd come and help it.

His words began to die in his throat, and his struggles slowly died down. "Grim reapers don' stand on either side, actually. Y' don' know anythin' abou' me, so don' pretend tha' y' do." It was a pathetic answer, and he knew it. The reaper had to fight to keep his voice steady and not trembling. The whisper had made him rather nervous.

"That would be correct; I don't know a single thing about you. For me to presume, how very rude of me. Please allow me to start again."

A long tongue swept across the base of the reaper's neck. " _Mhm …_  What is your name, little one?"

He tensed again as he was licked, giving up his struggles dying down completely as he gave up trying to escape. The demon was clearly much stronger than Ronald was, though it hurt his pride to admit that.

"My name's Knox. Ronald Knox. Wha's your's, demon?"

"Claude Faustus. It is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ronald Knox." The reaper's name left Claude's mouth in a breath, and the demon took pleasure in knowing that it would drive the man crazy. He switched sides, lewdly smelling the blond's pale neck. "Ronald, you reek of stress and self-restraint. There are ways I can assist you with that … if you so desire."

Ronald sucked in a sharp breath, mentally berating himself for liking the way his name was said. Why did he like it? Claude was the enemy, he was demon vermin. Why was he having these feelings?

His head tilted to the side, letting the demon do as he pleased. "Y' can smell all tha'? An' y' wan' t' help me with it? How?"

A Cinematic Record flew past them, narrowly avoiding the reaper. He'd have to be careful, as he'd heard that reapers could get tangled up in them if they were careless.

"I can tie you up and take you right here on this street, if you wish …" He bit down on the lobe of the man's ear, giving him a small taste of what the demon was offering. "… and I guarantee it will be so good, the last thing on your mind will be … overtime." He punctuated his proposal by righting the slight tilt of Ronald's glasses with a black finger nail. "But if that's not what you looking for, I can always release you." Claude relaxed his hold on the reaper's wrists, enough for the reaper to know he could break free if he wanted to. "You are not the only blond in need of my services tonight."

He gasped, pushing his body backwards, towards the demon. He wanted to, really he did, but he was scared of the consequences he would face if they were found out. It was unheard of for a reaper to willingly submit to a demon.

And bondage had always been a huge turn on for him, though very few partners were willing to indulge it.

When the grip was loosened, he pulled his wrists free and thought for a second about the possible consequences of his actions, before throwing caution to the wind and lurching forward to press his lips onto the demon's.

Claude had forgotten the feel of a grown man—the satisfaction of being kissed with such passion. Somehow the acts of affection Alois ordered him to perform never were like this to him. He broke away from the kiss, reluctantly. Damn reaper didn't seem to recall that his kind needed air to function.

"No, don' go," Ronald breathed. "I do wan' t' do tha' with y', but…won' they see?" He turned his head once more to look at his seniors, watching them run around and collect souls. "An' how would y' tie me up? We don' have any rope t' use."

Claude brought his own palm his teeth to peel off a snow white glove in a practiced, graceful motion. He set his other wrist to Ronald's mouth, enjoying the feel of the man's teeth scraping his tender flesh as another reminder of his servitude to the Trancy house was discarded. 

"Rope, Ronald?" he chuckled, his pale hands loosening the reaper's tie and slipping it from his neck. "Have you really no imagination?"

"I take it tha' y' don' mind if they see us, then? They prolly wouldn' be too happy t' see us t'gether." He placed his hands on top of the demon's to attempt to try and still them, holding onto one end of his tie. "And, um…we don' have t' use my tie. I can think of somethin' a lo' sturdier."

"The only way for you to be caught, little mouse," the demon said in low voice, wiggling the end of the silk over Ronald's throat, "… would be if you can't keep quiet." 

The tie was thrown aside in favor of working the buckle of Ronald's belt open. The black leather was pulled from the curves of his waist. Claude gave it a lazy wind around the reaper's forearm.

"Li'l mouse? Is tha' wha' I remind y' of?" He asked, taking a few sharp, shallow breaths. "An' I'll try t' be quiet, bu' if you're as good as y' said y' are I doubt I'll be able t'."

"Then you'll be caught."

Claude pulled the tail of the belt back through the buckle and pushed the tight leather loop down towards Ronald's hand. "Would this be what you wanted?"

He watched as his belt was unwound, feeling it wrap around his arm. He took a moment to admire the contrast between the dark leather and his paler skin. After thinking for a few moments, he leaned in close to whisper in a low voice. "Again, tha' idea would work, bu' the thing I'm thinkin' of could withstand more. Tell me: have y' ever touched a Cinematic Record before? There's plenty of 'em flyin' around, and once they're tangled around something - or in this case, someone - they won' come away easily. They can withstand a lo' of pressure, an' would easily hold me in wha'ever position y' wanted me in."

The belt clinked as it hit the pavement.

"Show me."

Ronald waited for a Record to fly near to them before grabbing it, letting it wrap around his wrist tightly and pull it taut, extending his arm behind his back. The other end of the Record found his other wrist, binding it to the other and keeping them both secured at the small of his back.

He fought the bonds briefly, pleased to find that they didn't stretch or rip, leaving him with truly no room for movement. "These can keep me in any position. Hogtied, on all fours, spreadeagled, kneelin'…Let your imagination go wild."

A shiver went down Claude's spine. The way the reaper allowed himself to be so vulnerable, so trusting … god he was delicious.

The pair crashed against the side of a building that made up one wall of the alley—a bakery? Their mouths reunited.

Ronald's hands, still bound by the Record, pushed against the wall so that the reaper's back arched, this chest pressing against Claude as they kissed. He returned the kiss, reciprocating the gesture eagerly.

Claude's hands went under the hem of Ronald's suit, beneath his dress shirt, hungry for contact. He gripped on to the supple skin on his back, loving the way the man's muscles shifted under his touch.

Ronald gasped loudly, pressing his body as close as he could. The reaper writhed against the wall, squirming as he tried to get more contact on his skin. The demon's hands were warmer than he had expected.

The kiss was heated and glorious. Claude ran his tongue across the roof of the man's mouth, feeling every ridge. Every subtle variation in texture. He let out a low moan when he felt Ronald's tongue touch against the sensitive space behind the his fangs, where the devilish canines rose from his soft pink gums. Claude had to tear himself away panting to keep himself from biting down on the reaper's lips and indulging in his sweet decadence.

Once the kiss had been broken his head leaned back against the wall, fighting the bonds again. "Oh, Claude…Your hands feel amazin' on my skin like this. They'll prolly feel even better when I'm tied up an' a' your mercy …" he breathed.

Claude slammed his hands into the brick wall on both sides of the reaper's head, bringing their contact to an abrupt halt.

Ronald jumped, startled by the sudden lack of contact. He glanced at the arms that were mere inches away from his head, before turning his head to press a kiss onto one of the hands. "Do y' like tha' mental image? Me, tied in in wha'ever position y' please, unable t' resist y' in any way. I'd be a' your complete control, an' a' th' mercy of wha'ever y' wanted t' do to," he whispered. "Of course, if we decide t' do this again, I'd allow for a gag an' blindfold, bu' we haven' go' those items here with us."

Claude felt his cock twitch. Day into night. Vanilla into kink. A reaper into a fiend. That's what made a demon's heart race.

He was dying to put his hands all over the the man's body again. Tangle his digits through that gorgeous two-toned hair. Rub the pads of his fingers in small circles over his firm ass checks. Ronald going wanton insane from withdrawal turned him on like nothing else, but his self‑restraint held out—if only for a little while longer.

"You would want this to happen again, little mouse? What ever would those two think of that?" he whispered, his chin turning to indicate Grell and William as the pair sprinted past the alley's entrance. "Of us getting getting away with this right under their noses?" 

"Who said anythin' abou' them findin' ou'? I can be sneaky, an' if y' were interested I would absolutely love a repeat performance of this. I have plenty of toys back a' my flat tha' y' could use on me. Bein' dominated by y' had already been a fantastic experience for me." He bucked his hips forward, getting very turned on by the images his mind was conjuring up. Gods, he wanted this so badly.

He looked at his superiors running past, holding his breath in fear of them hearing him. It was ridiculous, as the alley was too dark for them to see much, but he didn't want to be separated from Claude just yet, and he didn't want them to find out about his activities.

"You have quite a filthy mouth, Ronald. You will want to want use it less," Claude warned, his gold eyes glowing.

He tore open Ronald's dress shirt—fuck trying to deal with the buttons—and ripped his white undershirt right down the middle. What remained of the man's clothing was shimmed off his shoulders, down his arms. "Unless you like the thought of them watching, of course"

The demon pinched down on one of his nipples.

"Filthy words t' match th' filthy we're goin' t' do t'gether. Bu' you're right, I should prolly jus' shut up. The only things y' will be hearin' from me are the moans I make durin' sex." He whispered in a low voice.

He didn't complain about his torn clothes - he had plenty more of them at home, after all.

However, when he felt the pinch on his nipple he couldn't help but let out a low moan, pulling away from the touch just to feel the tug and second of pain. "Harder, please! Pinch harder, use your nails…Jus' do somethin' t' make it hurt. Th' pain turns me on so much."

A devious grin crossed Claude's face. His hands dropped away from the Ronald's chest to softly cradle his face. He gave the man the sweetest of kisses on his plump lips, closed and innocent, pulling back every time the man's tongue tried to push into his mouth.

Ronald tried to get the demon to get rid of this innocence and return to the rough, almost desperate passion they had been sharing previously. He moaned, keened and whined, pulling away out of frustration and arching his body against the cold wall. "Claude, please …"

Claude's lips moved lower, planting feather light kisses down his neck, down to his jaw.

"Something the matter, dear?" he mumbled between his teasing. "Am I not treating you well?"

Ronald arched up into his kisses, his hands straining to break free and tangle themselves into the demon's sleek hair.

"Claude! Please stop teasin'! I'll do anythin' for y' an' le' y' do wha'ever y' wan' t' me. I'll pleasure y' in every way tha' I can if y' jus' stop teasin' me. Please, I'm beggin' y'. I need your touch so badly!"

The tips of black fingernails caressed his bare stomach, the scratches too faint to even leave redness.

"But I _am_ touching you." 

The scratch would have made him writhe and hiss if it had been enough to leave red trails and the delicious, stinging pain.

"You're touchin' me lightly! I wan' y' t' be rough, passionate, seekin' your own pleasure and treatin' me like nothin' more than a pet, nothin' more than a warm mouth an' tight hole t' be fucked. Please, don' hold back!"

Claude's hands stopped in place, and he stepped back to admire his handiwork.

Ronald had become a beautiful needy, blushing, mess of a man for him. More ash had accumulated in his softly tousled hair and the smoke— _was it the smoke?_ )—was making his eyes water. His hips were trying so desperately to grind into him, the skin on his back was chaffing against the bricks. His erection was straining under his pants.

He had gotten him beyond frustrated; his reaper was fucking seething.

The demon lifted Ronald's glasses from his face, careful as ever. A gold dinner knife was drawn out of his tailcoat, and Claude casually flipped it around in his hand into a reverse grip.

Claude smashed the utensil deep into the wall, burying it into the mortar. The reaper's glasses were hung on the blade.

He gave him one last kiss.

"As you wish."

Ronald was brutally shoved to his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald's vision blurred the second his glasses were removed, the demon becoming little more than a splash of colour in front of his eyes. He could just about manage to see his glasses dangling from the knife in the wall, the gold reflecting the light as they kissed, Ronald pressing as close as he was able.

The cobblestones were cold and uncomfortable to kneel on, and there was nothing for him to grind on to relieve the arousal building ever higher between his legs. It occurred to him how submissive he must look—hands tied behind him, pants straining with desire while he knelt at the demon's feet like a trained pet. He cast his eyes downward, completing the image of submission.

Slowly he crawled forward until he could lean against one of Claude's legs, nuzzling the limb and pressing soft kisses to the fabric that separated his lips and the bare skin of his leg.

The demon fumbled at his own belt. Ronald's sweet groveling was tearing apart his ability to complete even mundane task, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the eager man to hold back. He could hear him nearly snarling at hold long it took for him to pry his trouser buttons apart. 

Belt undone and flies open, Claude grabbed on to his hair and forced him back to up to kneeling. 

The reaper was forced to stop his kisses as his head was forced up, and he returned to his original kneeling position, eyes looking up the demon.

He grinned, eyes sparkling with excitement and utter desire for the demon above him. "Y'know, if y' wan' me t' do somethin' for y', all y' have t' do is tell me wha' it is, an' I'll gladly do.it for y'. I'm submittin' t' y' t'night, an' I will follow your every order," he kept his voice low, whispering sensually. "T'night I am your willin' slave, _Master_.Use me however y' wish."

Claude dug his hand into his underwear and palmed his erect cock, pulling it out for the reaper to see.

"I would prefer for you to address me as Your Highness." 

Ronald leaned forward, desperate to bring another pleasure. And he had always enjoyed giving his partners oral sex. His knees parted further as he knelt, trying to find something that he could grind against.

"Your Highness, please le' me suck your cock. Please, le' me taste y'. I'm such a slut for your big cock, so please le' me feel y' in my mouth. I won' bite y'," he begged, tone desperate as his hips grinded against the air, bringing him no relief.

An angel screamed in the distance.

"Open your mouth for me, little one," he said, bringing the dripping tip to his lips. 

Ignoring the noise, Ronald crawled closer, licking the tip before opening his mouth and pushing his head forward to take more in.

He began to suck on the length in his mouth, running his tongue over it hungrily. Claude's hands left his hair to grip on to his shoulders.

"My … oh yes god … your mouth … agh fuck ahhngh."

Claws dug into Ronald's skin, leaving angry red crescents. 

Ronald kept sucking, using all of the skills that he had learned during his previous encounters with oral pleasure.

The pain made him moan quietly, muffled by his mouthful as his head sped up.

Claude thew his head back. The reaper wasn't kidding about being a mouth slut. The man had the kind of talent that could be only gained from years of taking dick down the throat. His hips were starting to thrust forward, and he had to hold on to everything in himself to let the man continue to work him the way he doing so well. 

He took it in to the base, feeling it slide down his throat as he kept it there for a few moments before pulling away slightly, bobbing his head a few times before taking it all the way in once more.

The reaper felt so dirty like this, sucking a demon's cock in the alleyway like a cheap whore. The butler's taste, scent, the feel of him…everything just drove Ronald wild, and he tasted the member like it was to be his final meal.

"Nnngh Ron don't swal–… we'll need it for … god fuck I'm com– … get off m–" 

Claude tore himself away from his mouth as he came.

Ronald pulled away, sitting back on his knees. "Sorry, I jus' go' a bit too carried away. It's jus' tha' y' taste so good, an' I couldn' help myself."

The demon glared at him, panting like an animal. It took a solid minute for him to get his breathing back to normal.

"Get up and step through your arms. I want your hands in front." 

"Yes, Your Highness," he whispered.

He stepped through the loop of his arms, pulling his arms in front of him and standing with his legs a shoulder-width apart. "How do y' wan' me t' stand?"

"When ever did I say I wanted you standing?"

Ronald only had a moment to prepare himself before Claude pushed both of them back to the ground. The demon landed softly on top of him. 

The reaper lay on his back, his tied hands resting on his chest. He couldn't see much without his glasses, but could feel the demon's warmth above him.

"How did y' wan' me lyin', then? I mean, how did y' wan' my legs t' be?"

"No more questions, little mouse. This to be a dance, not a play." He pulled down the man's pants briskly. Claude chuckled to himself. _Briefs … such a reaper. Why am I not surprised?_   He breathed over Ronald's clothed erection. "Shall we dance?"

"Yes, let's dance. No more goin' by the script." He kept his legs pliant and limp, ready to be positioned whenever and however his partner pleased.

The way the hot breath felt as it hit him only added to Ronald's lust, and his length twitched in his briefs. He brought his tied hands down, and lightly rubbed at the bulge, groaning wantonly at the simple touch.

Claude grabbed his bound hands and moved them over his head. 

"Keep them there."

He arched his back against the floor, keeping his arms flat on the ground with his hands above his head. "Yes, Your Highness," he said.

"You calling me that  _…_ it's delectable," the demon whispered.

Claude climbed over and found the man's mouth again with his own. He was rough with the reaper, biting down on his bottom lip so hard it bleed. At the same time, his hips ground against the stiff bulge in Ronald's underwear.

"Mmh. You still taste of me," he said in between breaths.  

He ground his hips up desperately, parting his lips submissively during the kiss. The bite made him whimper into the demon's mouth and arch his back yet again.

"I'm glad y' like it. I like callin' y' tha'." He licked his bleeding lip before drawing his tongue back into his mouth. "I know, I can still taste y'. Y' really claimed my mouth, Your Highness."

Claude had to close his eyes for a moment to keep from losing it again. The feeling of the man beneath him: his body heat, his sweat, his smell. He smelled like testosterone, like the scent you scrape off a lumberjack that just happened to run a marathon. The noises he was making were amazing, and his cock, GOD HIS COCK was so fucking hard it was straining at the fabric. Fire was burning and the sound footsteps ran by them, and it felt like the two of them were making a little corner of heaven in the middle of a very large hell. Even for a demon, this was dirty and wrong _…_ and yet this reaper brought out a darkness in him that made this so right. He withdrew and balanced on his knees, straddling the man on the street. He put two fingers to the reaper's lips. 

"Ronald, I mean to claim all of you."

"And y' will, Your Highness. I look forward t' belongin' t' y' an' no one else."

Each time he felt a presence draw near to where they were, his cock grew harder. It felt so filthy to be doing this right under his superiors' noses. Demons were supposed to be the enemy, creatures to be hated and feared, so why was he finding this one so irresistible? Why did he want to be tainted by his clawed hands' touch? Why did he kept getting lost in those golden eyes?

He didn't know, and right now he didn't really care. All he wanted was to feel what it was like to belong to a demon.

The fingers slipped into his mouth.

Ronald sucked at the fingers thoroughly, running his tongue over them once they had entered his mouth. Claude gasped as the wet muscle slid down the length of his digits, licking at the webbing between them. He popped the fingers out of his mouth.

Ronald continued to lick at the fingers for as long as he could, tracing each detail with his tongue. When they were pulled out he didn't try to follow them, keeping his head tilted back and mouth slightly agape.

The demon shifted Ronald's underwear down to his knees, letting the elastic band slap his against his thighs. The reaper was beautifully erect and twitching for him. Claude laughed to himself. _Of course the drapes don't match._

His slick fingers reached past his taint to press against the man's entrance.

"Tell me you want this," Claude whispered into the skin of his stomach.

Ronald bucked his hips up once his erection was exposed to the air. A gasp escaped him.as he felt the slick fingers press at his entrance, and he squirmed, trying to get the fingers to press down firmer.

"Yes! Yes, I wan' this so badly, Your Highness, please give it t' me! My body is achin' for y', cravin' your touch, so please give me it. I'm beggin y', Your Highness, please fuck me!"

Talons retracted into nail beds as the demon traced a lazy circle around the quivering ring of muscle.

"Tell me _why_ you want this."

He pitifully, squirming desperately just so that he could try to get the fingers to enter him, rather than teasing him with slow, light touches.

"Wh-why? Um, I wan' this 'cause...I wan' this 'cause I wan' t' serve y'! I wan' t' be owned by y'! I wan' nothin' more than t' be your pet, your slave for th' res' of eternity. Claim me for your own, Your Highness. Mark me so tha' every wakin' moment is spen' thinkin' abou' y'. Tain' my mind an' my soul, reduce me t' nothin' more than an obedient servan' t' y', livin' only t' obey an' please y'."

The fingers sank into him suddenly, going knuckle deep on the first thrust.

He cried out in ecstasy, chest arching sharply off of the floor as his legs spread further, keeping his thighs as wide as possible. "Ah! Y-you're-ngh!" He cut himself off with another pleasured cry, hips bucking up involuntarily. "You're good at this! I never though' tha' jus' fingers could feel so g-ood!"

The demon was in love with how he was making the man feel. There was something about reducing the reaper wither and ache for him that was simply thrilling. 

"Shhhh … not a squeak little mouse," he whispered, as if he genuinely cared that they were loud enough to draw attention to themselves. Claude rotated his palm slowly, shifting inside the reaper as he pulled out slightly from the Ronald's exquisite warmth. "This would be quite a compromising position for your coworkers to find you in, would it not?" He pushed back in mercilessly from a different angle. 

He bit his lip, trying to swallow any other noises instead of letting them escape. His muscles tightened around the digits as they shifted inside of him, and he couldn't hold back his pleading whine when he felt them withdraw slightly. "I don' care abou' them. Besides, it'd be good for them t' watch as y' claimed me in the mos' intimate way. They could do nothin' but watch as y' tainted my soul, knowin' tha' now I belonged to a demon."

At the new angle he moaned louder than before, feeling the fingers graze the most sensitive spot inside of him.

"That's the spirit," Claude murmured. His fingers suddenly stilled inside the man, making the reaper's insides squirm in frustration. The demon cut him off before he could protest. "No need to complain, I'm not aiming to be cruel to you at this moment. I want to make certain you hear me, Ronald."

Claude pulled out of him completely. "You've behaved yourself supremely well, so I shall allow you a choice." His eyes gleamed in the light of the dying fires. "Do you prefer to be taken on your back, or on all fours?"

He whined quietly when the fingers were pulled out, but silenced himself quickly, wanting to listen to what Claude had to say. "Thank y', Your Highness. I try t' behave for y'. I prefer t' be taken on all fours, since it allows for things t' go deeper into me. It jus' makes me feel so vulnerable an' slutty t' be exposed an' taken in tha' position, bu' I love it."

Claude licked just the tip of Ronald's cock, grinning wickedly. "How very predictable." 

His eyes rolled back, the pleasure making his body jolt and spasm as it rushed through him. "Wha' do y' mean by tha'? I'm no' tha' predictable, am I?"

Rather than responding, Claude yanked the rest of the reaper's clothing off his legs. He let his tongue trail from one milky thigh to the man's ankle, collecting the sweet, salty taste of him before he rolled off and flipped him on to his hands and knees. The cinematic record around his wrist stayed firmly in place, forcing Ronald to keep his legs as wide as possible for the sake of balance. 

He spread his legs as wide as he could, bending his arms to accommodate his tied wrists so that his chest was almost touching the floor. He felt humiliated, this position forcing him to expose everything, but he loved it. The reaper loved feeling so helpless. Being at the mercy of another never failed to arouse him.

Claude grunted as he slid a hand down his own hard length, covering himself with more spit and come. "One last thing," he said in a hushed voice before leaving the reaper's side. Ronald's glasses were set back on his face to give him the best view possible of the action occurring outside the alley. "Much better," the demon growled as he lined himself up behind him. 

Ronald's vision cleared suddenly, the world coming back into focus for him. He could see the multiple fires still rampaging through London, and occasionally he caught sight of a frightened mortal or busy reaper running past. "Oh, thank y'. I'd forgotten abou' these," he whispered, pressing his body back, trying to get Claude inside of him.

The demon was in knots from the anticipation. His self-restraint was fading as the man rocked back against him, warm and willing. He moaned into him, struggling to string together his final warning. "Prepare yourself Ronald. I will not be giving you time to adjust. Five deep breaths now."

His body trembled as he was forced to wait longer to be filled, screwing his eyes shut as he forced himself to be patient. He breathed in.and out as he had been told to, inhaling once deeply before letting the air out again.

"One."

He repeated the motion, his chest swelling as he inhaled, the air filling his lungs. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Two."

For the third time he inhaled slowly, letting the air fill his lungs and oxygenate his brain, before letting it out through his lips.

Claude slammed his entire length into him ruthlessly. "Three."


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald cried out, his body being pushed forward from the force of the thrust. He hadn't expected Claude to slam all the way in, but it felt fantastic. His head was bowed, his eyes glazed and unfocused, able only to feel the sheer pleasure as he arched his back, tied hands scrabbling at the cobblestones. "I though' we were goin' t' count t' five, not tha' I'm complainin'. Ahn~!" His voice was shaky with desire, and he pushed back against him, trying to get the demon's cock as deep as he could.

Claude cried out with the man as he was driven deeper into him. Muscles clenched down and made Claude moan in ecstasy each time the reaper rocked back to envelope more of the demon. His mind spun as Ronald, even with his hands bound by the cinematic records and his knees chafing on the cobblestones, began to take control of their actions.

The reaper rocked forward, drawing away from Claude before pushing back, taking him in again. He continued doing this, before pausing for a moment and taking time to enjoy the way the member felt inside of him, stretching his muscles open in the most delicious way. "Oh~ y' feel so good in me like this. You're so deep!"

"Aghngh—" the demon couldn't focus on anything with Ronald moving so well. It was too soon; he needed to find some way to pull himself back from the edge or neither of them would get what they wanted. And Claude wanted badly to give the reaper everything he promised him: rough, vulgar, carnal pleasure blanketed in smooth and sinful seduction. He wanted the Ronald to scream his name so loud, every man, woman, and child in London would know who was fucking him senseless. Just thinking about being discovered the middle of such lewd, deviant acts committed in a city purged by an angel of God made him teeter closer to his limit.

The reaper pulled off too far by accident, Claude sliding out of him as he fell forward, aching to be filled again. "I'm sorry, I go' a li'l too excited. Why don' y' take control of th' movemen's this time? If y' wan' y' can punish me for pullin' off like tha'." He pushed back again, wanting to be full of cock again.

Claude groaned, everyone fiber of his being wanting to pound right back into the man. But Ronald was begging to be punished, and he had to oblige him. 

A hand smacked Ronald's warm ass hard enough for the sound to echo off the masonry. 

His cry was not muffled or held back, and as a result the noise pierced through the silence easily. The stinging pain was welcome, and he tried to grind his hips down onto something to get relief. However, he didn't like that his ass was empty.

"Your Highness, please. Slam into me as hard as y' can. Mark me from the inside ou', an' fill me with your cock. I'm achin' for it so badly, please give it t' me!"

Claude didn't know if the reaper could get him any harder. He rubbed himself to relieve some of the tension, hissing through his teeth. "Oh, but Ronnie, you've been a bad, bad little mousy," he chided, spanking him again. "In the future, you'd do well to remember who is in control."

He cried out again, pressing his rear back against Claude's spanks, each slap turning him on more, however impossible that seemed. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, I'm sorry! Please, I'm beggin' y' t' forgive me. I won' take control again, I'll submit t' y'! Please, jus' fill me up with your cock again, I'll do anythin'!" His voice was loud and eager, all of his inhibitions lost.

The last slap stopped mid-strike. "Anything?" Claude asked. "Let's put that to the test, shall we?" 

He looked back towards Claude, nodding in confirmation. "Yes, anythin'! Wha' would y' like me t' do?"

The demon lifted him from the ground, delicately raising him to his feet. Once standing, Claude guided the reaper by his bound hands to the edge of the alley. He took him to where the shadows partially concealing them ended and brought him into the light. The gas street lamps illuminated every ravishing inch of the exposed man for any passerby to see. Claude supported him with arm wrapped across his chest, fingers lightly grazing his nipple, as he began to tease his cock along Ronald's crack. "Now touch yourself."

Though his face was tinted pink and his hands shook from embarrassment, he brought his bound wrists down to wrap around his member firmly. His hips gave a few experimental thrusts, causing him to moan as a result of his grip. He writhed against Claude's teasing touches, the light spilling over every inch of his exposed body. Any passerby, or even his coworkers, could see him now, and that turned him on all the more.

"Don't stop," the demon whispered, his voice bordering on needy. He thrust into him as deep as he could, the arm at Ronald's chest bending the man forward slightly.

The reaper whined and moaned loudly, the sounds turning into a high pitched shriek as Claude pushed back into him. His legs wobbled from the pleasure, and Ronald stroked himself harder and faster, jerking his cock wildly. "Oh, Your Highness~! Y' feel so good inside me! I'll keep touchin' myself for as long as it pleases y'."

Claude pounded into him, loving the feeling of him shuddering at the brink of ecstasy. His free hand moved to the reaper's hip to hold him up, doing his best not to bruise his perfect skin. He leaned his head back to stare at the night sky, his conscious lost in the constellations.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and lit up the sky, rolling across like a shock wave. Then a second, more constant burst of radiance pulsed across, ushering in a premature morning.  

The reaper shuddered violently against him, and without Claude's support he most likely would have fallen. His mouth fell open in a silent scream, his body teetering on the very edge of blissful release. "S' close..."

The light caught his attention, and he looked as the waves rolled across the sky, illuminating the vast expanse with their bright colours.

Claude breathed out a raspy breath. The other butler had defeated the self-righteous scourge of London after all, which meant it was only a matter of time before the butler discovered the thing most precious to him had been taken from right under his nose. It was too perfect, and the thought of inevitable victory pushed him into a euphoric rapture. He released into the man with an exceptionally hard thrust, coming inside of Ronald with a shouted prayer of the reaper's name.

Ronald came at the same time, his body tensing around Claude as he spilled over his hands. Soon afterwards his body relaxed and slumped bonelessly against the demon behind him. "Thanks for tha', it was fantastic. You're the firs' demon tha's ever claimed me like tha'." He breathed softly, voice hoarse from all of his cries and begging.

The demon slipped out of him as his legs gave out as well, his stamina only ever matched by Ronald. The pair tumbled backward, Claude taking the brunt of the force. He barely noticed his back crashing against the cobblestones, although the cool ground did feel exceptional against his skin. "You weren't terrible yourself, for a reaper," he musses into his hair. "Kiss me? Please."

Ronald lay down on top of Claude, curling into his body and smiling contentedly as he listened to the demon's heartbeat. "Of course. Y' don' need t' ask for things like tha'." He leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before leaning closer, the kiss becoming firmer as he deepened it.

A gentle laugh sounded in Claude's throat, not mocking. Content.

The demon dropped away from the kiss, resting his back on the ground. His fingers combed through the reaper's hair, brushing the strands in no particular direction. The man's afterglow made him twenty kinds of beautiful, and Claude's shame of showing a vulnerable side of himself was suppressed by a desire to have him stay sprawled over his body for as long as possible. "I only ever steal things from those who I feel greatly deserve to be wronged. I ask because you belong only to yourself, Ronald."

"It doesn' have t' stay tha' way. I could belong t' another, as long as they were willin' t' have me, of course." He didn't move from where he lay on Claude, gently butting his head up into the touch on his hair, encouraging it silently. Ronald didn't care that he was still exposed, having no shame as he basked in the afterglow. He cuddled as close as he could, pressing soft kisses to the patches of skin that he could reach.

A strong arm wrapped around the man, holding him close with a tenderness normally foreign to demons. "It's rather naive for you to say such things. No good ever comes from being owned. Even if something is to be gained from the arrangement, should you bear with it long enough."

"If y' say so, Claude. Y' know better than me, anyway, t' give out good advice like tha'." Ronald relaxed into the embrace, not commenting on the unexpected tenderness. He responded wity gentleness of his own, nuzzling and kissing the areas he could reach. "I don' think I'd be too good with followin' orders, anyway. I like doin' my own thing, unless I think tha' someone deserves my obedience."

Claude chuckled, making the reaper on his chest bobble slightly. 

The seal on the back of the demon's hand began to burn with a familiar fire. He sighed, not wanting to leave just yet. "Perhaps you are not so naive, after all," he whispered, the pain already growing to beyond comfort.  

Ronald sighed, looking towards the entrance of the alley, knowing that his superiors would come looking for him once the soul collection finished. But this, laying with a demon, exposing himself without fear of attack, felt too good to give up. "Would y' ever be interested in doin' somethin' like this again? With me? It's cool if y' don' wan' t', I jus' though' I'd ask in case y' did. Nobody would ever have t' know abou' us, an' we could do this at my place rather than on th' street."

"Oh? You seemed to like it on the street." Claude gently rolled the man off of him, standing and redressing himself at a speed faster that the human eye could process. He casually looked down to the reaper, who was still waiting for an answer. "We're immortal beings, Ronald. And the world is rather small place. I would imagine we wouldn't change all too much by the next time we meet." 

Ronald did indeed have eternity to see Claude again, and he knew that their paths would most likely cross again before too long. "Well, I look forward t' th' nex' time we meet, then."

He lay on the floor, hands still bound in front of him, resting on his chest as the Record glowed brightly. He couldn't get that off on his own. "Hey, could y' help me? I need t' get this Record off of my hands, an' I still need t' get redressed."

The demon took two strides to bring himself beside the man's abandoned death scythe. His hand hovered over the handle bar. "May I?"

Ronald nodded, holding out his hands towards the Claude. "Of course y' can. Jus' pull the lever t' turn it on."

Ever the gentleman, Claude obliged, freeing him. He stood there for a moment, lawn mower in hand. Both parties silently acknowledging that had he wanted to, he could have easily ended the reaper's existence on that very spot.

The moment passed. Claude helped him to his feet and returned the weapon, his golden eyes searching the man's face. Trying to capture every detail, every nuance in his memory. "Farewell, Mr. Knox."  

His wrists were sore from the Record's relentless pressure, the skin red from where it had rubbed against the glowing surface. "Thank y'." Ronald was aware of the risk he had just taken, and since he was still alive he felt himself putting ever more trust in the demon before him.

Slowly he retrieved his clothes, pulling his shirt and jacket back up his arms before stepping into his pants. "Goodbye, Claude. Hopefully we'll meet again soon." Ronald leaned up, pecking the demon's cheek for the final time that night. 

And just like that the demon was gone.

Once he was dressed Ronald dashed off to finish his work, before catching up with his superiors and porting back to Dispatch.


End file.
